Internal Darkness
by Sunadokei
Summary: One faithful night, deep in the woods of Shuggazoom. A dark figure, shadows enveloping his body was all he could remember before the darkness. His name is Chiro, former Hero, lost to an internal darkness... R&R Chapter 6 ready to go!
1. Chapter I

_**Internal Darkness**_

Falling.

I felt as though I was falling into a hopeless end.

Falling.

Eternal darkness spreading through out my body.

Falling.

Losing my grip on my only reality.

Falling.

The final spark of hope losing it's meaning.

Falling.

My heart being cleansed into pure and utter darkness.

Falling.

All who have ever cared for me erased from my mind.

Falling.

The shine I once held unto my soul blackened in the life of darkness.

Falling.

My own life fading away, giving up to the darkness.

Falling.

My name is Chiro, former Hero,lost to an internal darkness.

Falling...

One special night, it all happened...

* * *

A simple stroll through the woods. A clear night out, the moon and stars shining brightly upon Shuggazoom. I thought that it was the perfect night to take a peaceful stroll in the woods.

Was I wrong...

I got deeper within the woods, stopping to rest at an all too calm clearing. Near set a beautiful lake, the moon and stars shone perfectly upon, the water looking to pure to be real. I walked to the small, majestic lake. I sat near it, hoping all my troubles would go away.

Wrong again...

I gazed upon the heavens, marveling at it's beauty. The calm, soothing waves on the lake relaxed me. This night was perfect, I thought. I heard the crickets call, entwining with the waves to make wonderful music. My heart was at peace as I forgot all of my troubles and sorrows. My eyes shone brightly with the effects of my soul.

Then I heard the noise that would change my life forever...

I rustling in the bushes, I plainly thought, too innocent and at peace to be alert and serious. A black figure emerged from the shadows. It's blood red eyes glanced at me as I looked at it in horror. then I saw a smirk that I thought only a devil could wear. It approached me. I couldn't move, my breath was taken away. I stared up at the figure, mouth gaping in horror. I could feel my heart right then and there. An emotion swept across my body and took control of it...

Fear.

His shadows swept through out my body, piercing any sign of life. All I could hear was that figure, laughing at me. Then, with a final scream, I was cast into the darkness, my body being just a hollow shell...

* * *

How long I have been here, I don't know, but it feels like an eternity. I could not remember anything but that night, and my name.

_My name is Chiro, former Hero, lost to an internal darkness..._

**Okay, now reveiw so I can put up another chapter! ...Please? Oh c'mon! THAT'S IT! REVEIW OR DIIIIEEEEEE! (laughs like a maniac)**


	2. Chapter II

_**Internal Darkness**_

_**Chapter Two**_

I felt the pain and agony of my former life flowing through my veins for many times now. How long has it been? Since I last saw a light? A voice is echoing through out my head saying:

_Don't give up Chiro. Don't give up hope..._

What is hope? What is anything other then the pain I feel? What was it like...to be happy? My life...when did the darkness start? Why am I even here? My resistance is futile against the powers of this darkness. I cannot feel my shattered heart anymore, the happiness it brought to my soul... I think I have been in here for all eternity... My soul was as pale as fresh snow, and as cold as it too.

What have I done to deserve this?

I kept asking myself this. I wish I was dead. If I had an option to keep this up or die, I'd choose to die. The loneliness in the abyss I am in is tearing through my soul...or what's left of it... What was it like outside of my prison? I wish I knew...my life... Friends? Family? What is that?

I heard his laugh again.

I wanted to pierce his flesh and when he was dead, I'd dance for joy and spit at his grave... If only...

Those words again...!

There is no point in it all! The meaning of life is nothing, but despair and agony as you live it! That's what I've been taught in the dark... Pain, sorrow, anger, fear, loneliness, despair, revenge, hopeless, and all other emotions to match with them... Why I have not gone insane is something I do not know how I have done... To torture me further more perhaps... The longing of my heart grows within every passing moment...

_What was it like outside of my prison...?_

I sat on the cold barren floor of what was left of the Super Robot.

You heard me, what was left of it.

The evil figure had destroyed the Super Robot except for the Torso Tank and Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Before me sat 4 other figures, like me.

Nova, Gibson, SPRX-77, and Otto. My name is Antauri, and terrible things have happened on that faithful night, 10 years ago...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my chair, with Nova and Otto playing their video games, Sprx trying to picklock Nova's door, and Gibson, in his lab as usual. Then, Chiro, stood up and plainly said to me,_

_"I'm going out for a stroll. I'll be back by nine, ok?" I nodded, not knowing that was the last conversation I would have with him... _

_Then he left, never to come back again..._

_-----_

_At nine 'o clock sharp, when Chiro was to be back, I sudden chill filled the entire Super Robot. The old Shuggazoom struck 9 time preciecly, and shadows and darkness swept the robot. We were all paralyzed in fear, and fought back with all of our might, but the shadows won, and we stood alone. The remaining parts of the Super Robot were our only means of shelter from that evil dar figure. His laugh rang through out the Super Robot, a laugh so cold, it shook your soul..._

We have tried everything to try and contact Chiro, but he could not be found... I let a silent tear escape as I looked back at the memories he brought for us, the happiness we shared, the battles we won. I missed it.

Chiro is now presumed dead through out the Super Robot, and it sent our souls as cold as ice. But something good is coming...

I can feel it...

**Chapter twoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Behold as I present the chapter two! I am OFFICIALLY pronouncing no OCs... Except for the evil shadow guy... BUT STILL! IT'S A RECORD! NAAAAAYAAAAA! I am the most angsty authoress through out the land! And there's nothing you can do to stop me from ruining Chiro's fiction life... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...sowwy, evil laugh! (insert anime sweat drop and a 44-magnum shotgun) NOW DIIIIEEEEE ALL WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVEIW! DIIIIEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter three! YIBBO! (dances) Now to thank my reveiwerz!**

**princess moon shadow**

**Twister91**

**Lmann**

**Beastfire**

**4Evermonkeyfan**

**Roxtrox7**

**Okay, now on to da reading!**

_**Internal Darkness**_

_**Chapter III

* * *

**_

I was watching Antauri meditate, trying to see what he did while he was medatating. He was medatating, sure, but what was he thinking about? The shadows? When we are to see the sun and feel it's warmth once again? How it elimniated the Skeleton King? Who was doing this? Or...

I closed my eyes in desperation, trying hard not to think of him... But alas, I'm Nova, and I can't, and never will I. That night... The darkness, the battle... The loss...

_Chiro, where are you...?_

* * *

I was medatating as usual. The shadows kept me busy thinking. Who were they? And did they kill...

No, I musn't think of that. But that thought just haunts me... I began to concentrate, into the shadows... I went deeper until...

What in the name of Shugazoom?

The energy signal was very quaint, but very familiar... Familar as...

Chiro?

* * *

No, he's gone. And he has been for 6 years... **(AN: I'm changing it to 6... 10 sounds too much...)** But then again, I never beleived that made up story, so I concentrated harder. It was him alright. But his mind seemed to be locked away. I concentrated harder than I ever had and finally brock he seal. The last thing I saw before I fainted was a light.

I was in the dark abyss, thinking of my depression, and what went wrong that fateful night... I concentrated, that shadow, why does it look so familiar...? Well, I don't know my past... Maybe it was a person from my past... Depression was sinking into my skin every moment I was here, so I decided to use my final thoughts thouroughly... Even though I wished it would just all end right now...

Then something happened... A...light? It glowed with suprme intensity that I had to close my eyes. Then...something happened...

When I opened my eyes again... The was something just different...

I looked around...

No more darkness? It then felt like the deepest burden of ten thousand men had been shoved off of me. Then, I felt something carrass me face...

Wait... Felt? I could feel my soul once more! I looked down at myself, and moved my left leg. This isn't fake... It's real! I smiled. I felt joy, happiness, and love warm my veins and swept through my soul. I was out of my prison! But how? I looked up at the moon that I remembered so clearly on that last night.

I got up, and I ran throughout the clearing, leaughing my heart out, when I bumped into something.

Oh great, pain again.

I looked at what I hit. It was a rusty metal thing. I knocked on it. That hurt... I knocked on it again, and again... It was nice to hear something other then _his _laugh! Then I remembered when I laughed, how did that noise come out? I tried it again,

"Ch...Chi...Ro... Chiro!" I laughed. That was cool! I tried it again,

"D-dar...dark...N...ness... Darkness..." that word sent a chill through my spine. So I tried making up other words and then combined them into phrases and sentences. the I placed my hand on the metal thing.

Then it vanished! And...it sent me crashing down to the cold floor. No... not cold again! I opened my eyes. Five things were staring at me.

"Ch...Chiro?" they managed to mumble out. I looked at them questionally.

_How'd they know my name?

* * *

_

**Okay, end of chapter three! Now, I need a vote to decide who's POV should be on the next chapter: Chiro, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Antauri, or Sprx? It's all up to you guys! Sooo... Vote now and read the next chappie, ok? Reveiw! Bye! **


	4. Chapter IV

**Wow. I might as well reply to my reveiwers...**

**Roxtrox7: Thank u! ...Here's a cracker!**

**4Evermonkeyfan: Yeah, every story needs to have sad parts. Oh well! I'm just an author!**

**Beastfire: Okay, okay. I'll do Nova's... -.-; **

**Twister91: ...OKAY I'LL DO OTTO'S TOO! Happy?**

**Ari: Hmmm... Chiro is fun to mess with:3 So, I'll do his too!**

**Sorceress Sakura: ...YAY NEW REVEIWER! Thank you alots!**

**princess moon shadow: 'Tank u! Badabadada...I'm lovin' it:P**

**Lmann: Yes it is! I like messing around with amnesia... AND Chrio... :)**

**Sooo... ON WITH DA STORY!**

_**Internal Darkness**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Nova's POV**_

"Ch...Chiro?"

I sat there, confused at the figure in front of me. Was my mind playin' tricks on me again? Was it the Shadow Lord's tricks? **(A/N I finally made up a name:P)** I looked at him harder, it looked like Chiro... But was it? I looked towards Antauri and the others, and they looked at me. Antauri wasn't amazed as us, or confused for that matter.

"Antauri, is that _really _Chiro?" I asked in wonder. He slowly nodded. I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"Just earlier while I was meditating, I went far beyond what I was used to, and felt a faint signal that only Chiro was similar to. It was concealed in some sort of a containment and I broke it. He must have gotten free, that _has _too be him!" he explained. Me and the other monkeys stared in shock, it was...no, _is _Chiro! I huge smile appeared on my face, but as I came to greet him, something was wrong... He looked at me and said these fatal words,

"...Who areyou...?"

I stood there in shock as tears began to blur my vision. I tried to fight it, he _must _know me... Right? I looked at Otto, Sprx, and Gibson as they slowly approached. Antauri got up to as he made him way. Chiro began to look at us strangly as we looked at him. Then Otto approached him.

"Chiro?" he asked. He looked up to him...

_**Otto's POV**_

"Chiro?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion. I wonder...no. That can't happen. It just can't... Could it? I looked at him again. He was staring at me, as though he was trying to figure out who or what I am. He started playing with his hands out of utter boredom. I and the others couldn't help but chuckle. But still, if he was Chiro, wouldn't he know us? Well, Antauri said he was Chiro and there's no doubt about that. so I kept looking at him. He looked at me in annoyance.

"What?" I chuckled again. Then _his _voice cackled throughout the robot. We all gasped. But then I looked at Chiro, he was different. His eyes marked pure terror and he shoke in cold, beaded sweat...

_**Chiro's POV**_

No. No. Not _his _voice! I shoke in pure terror as dropped to the ground clutching my head. Just when I was free, he came and scorched me with his laugh. I froze at the spot. It was _him._ The others looked at me in confusion. Don't they see him? I don't want it to happen again! All the loneliness, the pain and sorrows I had to go through! It's just too much! My breathing cracked under pressure as I clutched my head. My soul was being ripped inside out, just like that one night. I curled up into a little ball as he approached me. I closed my eyes in fear as the figure approached. Why aren't those others helping me? I began shaking uncontrolably as I heard his footsteps. then his voice...

_You think you could have escaped me? You shall be PUNISHED!_

My soul tore in half as my skin turned pale. A lost my hold to reality. I couldn't breath. Not again! No more darkness... No more darkness... Then, the darkness enveloped my body again.

_No...darkness..._

_**Nova's POV**_

My fur stood on end when I saw him. He was turning paler and paler. He screamed a bloodhurling scream I knew I would never forget. Then he fell to the floor with a thud, but not before I heard these words,

_"No more darkness...Not again..."_

Again? What happened during those six years? Then I heard the Shadow Lord say this,

_You think you could free him from his prison? Well then think AGAIN!_

I glanced at Chiro. He was glowing an eerie black aura. He stood up and opened his eyes. Pure crimson red was there instead. The Shadow Lord laughed menacingly and Chiro made the first attack at me. I jumped up, just evading it. He slashed out at Gibson, who only made it our to have his tail in crimson red. He growled and we attaked him at full force. Wheter he's Chiro or not, every baddie must come down. But I know the real Chiro is in there. And we'll just hafta get him out...

**Wow. LOOK AT THE PREEETY CHAPTER! BTW I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block! GASP! Oh, and because of a miracle, THE FORGOTTEN LEADER: NAIZU IS ACTUALLY GONNA GET A NEW CHAPPIE! But... I have a SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE writers block, so it would help if one of you can help me out. Y'know, sending me chapters, a co-host, WHATEVUR! I just need help... . ' Sooo... I'll keep ya posted. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter V

**I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING! Because I finally got my music back to get me in my special write angsty stories mood! Since it took me so long to update, I'll skip the reveiw to reveiwers. So ENJOY!**

**Internal Darkness**

**Chapter V**

**Chiro's POV**

I floated back in the abyss once more. I thought about the time I was outside of my prison. Was it real? What were those beings I met? How did they know me? As I continued my thoughts, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

What was happening to me?

**Gibson's POV**

I focused my battle at the demon in front of me. I was still under the shock that this might have been the real Chiro, the Chiro I knew. Lost in my own thoughts I advanced towards him while he was pre-occupied with Nova and Otto. I took this chance to attack.

"Phaton Scapel!" I shouted. I blue beam shot out of my drills as I hit him with full force. The demon seemed to have been affected as it winced in pain. Then I thought about Chiro, and what happened earlier as Antauri and Sprx attacked at him.

**Sprx's POV**

I charged at the demon with Antauri after Gibson shot him. Antauri seemed to be focused on something, so I tried attacking him.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" I cried, as I attempted to hit him. The blast was unaffective as he shot his full attention towards me. I tried dodging him as best as I could, and got out with a gash on my chest. I winced in pain as I tried to attack once more, seeing Nova advance behind him. But unfortunatly he shot me down. An undescribable (sp?) pain surged through my body as a hit the ground. Darkness seemed to swirl around me as I black out.

**Antauri's POV**

I tried to charge at the demon with Sprx. But something was wrong with this being I sensed as I slowed down to a halt. I thought about earlier when he came in looking lost and confused. He was Chiro, I swear. But then a powerful dark aura surronded him as we approached him. I focused on him hard and long as I finally found what I was looking for.

Chiro's special aura.

Then I saw Sprx's body hit the ground. I panicked and rushed towards him. The matters at hand just seemed to be getting worse as I approached him...

**Sprx's POV**

I ended up in a black abyss. _I must've blacked out _I thought. I just floated as I looked around. Then I saw a white speck. It couldn't be. I started to approach it. An outline formed as a human. It was Chiro! I quickened my floating... Okay, how can I do that? Well anyways, he started getting closer. He looked at me in wonder as I smiled knowing he was here. He touched my shoulder as he looked at me for a short while. Then he smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks. It made me feel like the greatest monkey on Shuggazoom when he smiled. I've seen the kid. Chiro. He was alive. He was here next to me. I was for once in those fateful years,

Happy.

**Chiro's POV**

I the middle of my thoughts I kept feeling pain. I hated that feeling. Why was it there? Then I saw something. For the first time I saw something in this black abyss. It was... Red. It was red. It was slowly approaching. I panicked fearing it could be _him._ But something told me to go and see what it was. I approached the object as it started to have an outline. A tail even. It was smiling. The glint in his eyes showed it was happy, or shocked. How could he be happy in this place?

I focused on him a little more as I slowly iddentified it. It was the being I encounted earlier! But how was it here? I started to smile as I saw someone else in my prison. I touched him to see if he was real, and I saw an image flash before my eyes.

_Flashback_

_Chiro and Sprx were playing Street Fighter 2 and Chiro was winning._

_Player 1 Wins! Flashed on the screen as Chiro started dancing like like a madman._

_"Oh yeah! Go Chiro! Go Chiro! In your FACE Sprx!" he exclaimed happily. Sprx didn't look as amused._

_"You were just lucky! Two out of three?" he said._

_"You bet!" replied Chiro as they played the game once more._

_End Flashback_

That was me and him I saw. I must have known him somehow. I started crying as I just smiled wider. He was real.

And he was my friend.

**TADAH! Chapter five done and done! Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter VI

**HELLO EVERY BUGGY! I BACK AND READY FOR S'MORES! Yay s'mores. CHICKENNNN! Now to look for chicken... (looks in washing machine) Oh my good golly gosh! **

**Kio: (is huggling my Chiro doll) ...what are you doing here?**

**Looking for chicken. (gets chicken in secret compartment) (grabs Chiro doll) YOU GOT CRUMBS ON IT! (put it back in washing machine with Kio and turns it on) (eats chicken) HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**Kio: HeeeEEeeLlllLppP!1!**

**Internal Darkness**

**Chapter VI**

**Nova's POV**

I watched as Sprx fell to the ground as I cast my attention back to the demon. Because Chiro or not, nobody hurts Sprx except me. (A/N: AWWWWWW!) It cast a dark energy beam at me as I dodged it with my tail partly scorched. This ended here and now. I threw a punch at him as he blocked it and sent me flying into a nearby wall. I watched as Gibson took a shot at him as he shot a green stream of energy at him as he easily countered with a beam of his own. Then Gibson tried using his drills to attack but the demon just swept him away. I watched in horror as he was knocked unconscious as I jumped off the wall. I tried my luck as I jumped at the demon, headbutting him with all my strength, the demon was caught by suprise as he vanished. Then I fell into the mercy of unconsciousness...

**Otto's POV**

I watched as Sprx fell to the ground helplessly. I wanted to help. As I tried to tackle the demon, something grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a dark portal. I tried shouting for help but I was bound and gagged as I was dragged into the portal...

**Antauri's POV**

I tried helping my fallen comrade bur succeeded in nothing. His unconsciousness was too heavy to wake up from force. So I concentrated on our opponent. Earlier he was like a mere child, lost and confused. He was just like Chiro. Then when he transformed he whispered a sentence

_'No more darkness...Not again...'_

And after that I could barely hear _his _voice, _You think you could free him from his prison? Well then think AGAIN!_

It was like it happened before. Maybe the the box I broke was his prison. Maybe if we could just get him back we could be happy together once more. As I found my new hope I saw Nova smash into the demon as she was knocked unconscious. Then the demon vanished without a trace. I helped Gibson carry Nova and Sprx into the medical ward and then I realised,

Where was Otto!

**Chiro's POV**

I looked at the being in front of me. Sprx, I think. He was my past, he contains all my answers. As I started to ask him questions of my past, a sharp pain was knocked into my chest as I felt myself vanish. I frowned as I took a last look at the being Sprx and saw him scream my name reaching out for me as he started to weep. I, too started crying, but high in hopes that we'd meet again, I said my supposedly final, good bye. And then, I took form in a different place.

_His lair..._

**Sprx's POV**

I smiled at Chiro as held on to my shoulder, as if never to let go. Like it should be. Then I saw him begin to disappear as I tried to reach out back to him, shouting out his name I began to cry, I just couldn't lose him again, not again. I saw him frown knowing he wouldn't see me anymore. As he started crying he whispered his final words to me.

_"Good bye..."_

"NO!" I started shouting as he finally disappeared completely as I knew he was gone again...

**Gibson's POV **

"NO!" I saw Sprx shout with a start as he quickly sat up. He started breathing heavily. I was concerned with him as he started looking around, sighing as it was supposedly not what he want to see. I gave him a wet cloth to help him cool down.

"It's okay Sprx, you were just gashed near your power processor and was unconscious for six hours. Everything's fine." I said partly sarcastic. Truth is we thought he would never wake up. His breathing slowed down to normal.

"I saw him, Gibson, I saw Chiro. Our Chiro..."

**That was a great cliffy eh? Well I just had to do that to you. Where is Otto? How's Chiro doing? Is Nova okay? Who exactly IS the Shadow Lord? All those questions will be answered someday! Please reveiw.**


	7. Chapter VII

**HOLY SHRIMP! I'M UPDATING THIS THING! THE SOMEDAY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! (dances)**

_**Internal Darkness**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Otto's POV**_

Man... What is this place? It smells like my gym socks... Or Nova's cooking, can't tell... Ow... My head hurts... I looked around the rusty weird cage I was in. Looked to me left, saw lots of weapons of torture, looked to my right and saw Chiro. Hmm... There's something weird about this- HEY IT'S CHIRO!

"HI CHIRO!"

_**Chiro's POV**_

I groaned and scratched my head. _What a weird dream... _Yawning, I looked around for any minions. _That's funny... His lair is always crowded with his minions..._ I shackily, stood up, trying to remember what happened in the last few hours...

_Wait... I'm still free!_

I darted to a hallway when suddenly I perked up to a voice...

"HEY CHIRO!"

I spun around and nearly fell when I saw him. A green robotic monkey? He was waving his arms around like a maniac. _But what is he doing here? _I thought of the other monkeys I encountered. They knew me, and this one knows me too. Maybe he can help me...

A walked, shakily toward his cage. I was't so used to walking yet. When I finally got near him, an army of Skeleton-like soldiers appeared out of nowhere. I was powerless to defend myself. I slowly stepped backwards as the things appraoched us. That's when I heard this buzzing noise.

I looked at the monkey behind me to see that his hands were like chainsaws and that he had sawed right through the metal!

_But how...?_

"C'mon Chiro! We can take these formless down just like we used to! Remember?"

He smiled as I tried to figure out what he meant. _What was he talking about!_ Suddenly he leaped out of the cage, with a really weird battle cry. And when I mean weird, I meant stupid weird.

"SCRITCH SCRATCH DOOM THROWER!"

I watched in amazement as the green monkey sliced the "formless" ,as he called them, into goop. But how? Robot monkey... Figures.

_**Nova's POV**_

I rushed to the scene as soon as Gibson confirmed that Sparky was awake. I was right next to him almost all night! I hope Brain Strain didn't tell him that...

Blushing, I skidded across the floor to the room Sprx was in. I nearly pounced him!

"Sprx! You're okay! I was so worried!"

He wasn't saying any wisecracks or anything... I looked up at his face.

"...Sprx?"

He just smiled, and it looked as if he ewre about to say something when Antauri rushed into the room.

"We have a lock on Otto's tracker, Monkeys Mobilize!"

We all rushed to the exit. Sprx tried to go with us but Gibson said that his injuries were too great. So he had to stay and wait. But right now I had only one thought on my mind. I'm not going to lose another HyperForce member. Not now, not ever again.

_**Otto's POV**_

Man, Chiro's sure acting strange. Well, I at least thought he'd know my name. I wonder what happened that made him forget... We walked along the cave walls in silence. I shivered, I hate silence!

"Hey, Chiro... What happened to ya?"

Chiro looked surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ya know, what made you vanish and stuff. Where were you anyway?"

"In a place where you never wanna be..." I heard him whisper to himself.

"What was that?"

"No! No, it's nothing, really! Just talking to myself again..."

"No Chiro, it's not nothing. I should know, Gibson says stuff like that all the time!"

"Gib-son? Who's he?"

"He's the smart guy on the team! Always using these really big words... You remember when you blew up his old science project?"

"Uhhh..."

_FlashBack_

_Chiro was tinkering with some of Gibson's equipment... Again. Last time he nearly blew his ear off, but this time he was going to be more "careful", meaning he was going to tinker with much more stuff._

_"Oooo... What's thi-"_

_He couldn't even finish his sentence in time when the book set fire and some other things together._

_"Oops..."_

_"Chiro what are you-... CHIIIROOO!"_

_Gibson was like a charging rhinoceros, ready to stirke the awaiting boy._

_"No need to get feisty now Gibson... It was ju-AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_**Antauri's POV**_

We were heading towards a long, narrow cave going straight down. Otto's signal was getting stronger by the second. I nodded to the team as we activated our hoverpacks to get down the cave.

"Gibson, how many kilometers to the source?"

"57.5 and counting. This is odd, I'm picking up two other signals. Could it be possibly? But that's not logical, I mean, this must be a malfunction of some sort..."

"No Gibson, it's Chiro. I told ya so!"

Sprx was getting his jokerman side back, Gibson was more focused, and Nova was getting much braver by the passing moments... The event of Chiro coming back has affected us all, but the miracle is not over yet. Not until we find Chiro.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout Antauri?"

"It's nothing Nova. What matters now is to get to the signal as quickly as possible."

She simply nodded as we descended to the murky place below. Whatever's waiting down there, is waiting for us. Good or Evil.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Oh. My. Garwsh. FIFTY REVEIWZ! Last time, you gots a little humor. This time, it'll be dramatic and stuff... I hope.**

_**Internal Darkness**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Chiro's POV**_

I clutched my head in pain. What... What was that? I groaned and nearly fell over until the green monkey caught me. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to show the pain I was going through.

"Chiro? What's up?" The green monkey was worried. I looked at him, grateful for hhis concern and his catch.

"I-It's nothing... What's your name...?" Otto looked downcast for a split second before perking up again.

"I'm Otto! Engineer of the Super Robot-" He stopped mid-sentence. His eyes flickered before dimming down to nothing before falling to the ground below. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a tall skeleton figure looking down at me.

"Hello boy... Oh wait, you don't remember _do you?_ All the more fun...!" He laughed at me. _What does he know that I don't...!_

"What do you mean!" I glared at him as he only laughed harder.

"Foolish boy! Do you really think I would tell you of your past?" Anger flared up in my heart.

"TELL ME!" He only laughed more heartily than ever. He didn't answer this time, only struck me with his staff. I bled the metallic crimson liquid. I grunted in pain. I coughed and spluttered out blood.

"Please... Tell me..." He only struck me a final blow with his staff, giving me to the darkness I was accustomed to...

_**Nova's POV**_

"Why, I just lost Otto's signal! Oh no..." Gibson said in both fear and frustration. My heart sank to my tail.

"I've still got the other signal, however... I could be a trap, or our only chance." Gibson said skeptically to the team. My hopes were high again. I was about to respond before someone beat me to it.

"We have no other choice. Keep the signal strong." Gibson nodded.

"Gibson! How many kilometers left!" I shouted at my friend.

"Ten miles and counting... Be patient Nova..." I glared at him. It felt like was stabbed by a diamond dagger.

"Patient? _Patient_! I've _been _patient for six years Gibson! And _six years _is long enough!" I shouted at the blue monkey. My anger was rising to a dangerous level. I couldn't take it anymore...!

"Nova, calm down. We'll get there in time." I sighed. _Why does Antauri always have to right?_

_**Chiro's POV**_

Ugh... I can't feel anything, and I for once was grateful for that. My eyes opened to the ocean of darkness. My eyes closed, tears swelling up in them. I wanted all of this to stop. I can't take it anymore! Just let death keep me in her arms for once!

_Don't give up Chiro. Don't give up hope..._

It's that voice again! When will it stop! I clenched my head in frustration. I wanted out of this game! I wanted out of this _world_! Everything is happening too fast! My head is spinning! I don't want to press the rewind button on all of this!

My breathing slowed to a steady pace. My thoughts would be forgotten in a matter of time. I had all the time a person could ever dream of. I closed my eyes and thought of the nice things I've found in my mind. All of those precious memories I have remembered.

_Don't give up Chiro. Don't give up hope..._

My eyes flashed open to reveal a scene being flashed before my eyes...

_Flashback_

_"I'm not ready to say good bye." His own figure was standing on a dock. He was talking to a beautiful young girl with bubblegum pink hair and lime green eyes._

_"Then don't."_

_"See ya... Someday." The girl activated her jet shoes and blasted off into space..._

_---_

_"Wow Chiro... You really have changed... But I don't care! I want you to come home Chiro! Please... For me!" The same girl was staring into the hologram that looked strangely like... himself!_

_---_

_"Chiro... I just wanted to say... Thanks." The pink haired girl was here again, a white flower in her hair. They were at the beach, watching the sunset. He looked at her oddly._

_"What for?" The girl's smile grew wider._

_"For everything you've done in my life! And I just wanted to say... Thanks!" She giggle and planted a short, but fully intentional kiss on his cheek. She ran off, leaving himself speechless. He finally gave into the girl's powers and fell to the ground, a big googly smile planted on his face._

_"No, thank you Jin May... For being in my life..." he whispered before the setting faded away..._

_End Flashback_

Jin May...? I groaned as a flood of memories came to reside in my conscious once more. It hurt more than heck, let me tell you! I opened my eyes. I was awake.

_Don't give up Chiro. Don't give up hope..._

"Thanks Jin May... I owe ya one!" I flashed my signature cheesy grin. Watch out Shadow Lord! Chiro's back, and he's better than ever!

**---**

**Waaah! I'm sorry it's sooo short! I'll make the next one longer! Believe it! ...Okay, rip-off from Naruto, but still. Reveiw now.**


End file.
